


A Ripple in Time: The Alternate Realities

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, PokeSpe | ポケスペ | ポケSP
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Whatever you call it, and their region when ruby changed the timeline, i'll probably add the galar dexholders eventually, more info in the authors notes, not beta-ed, now that i think about it, rated t for nonsense, this is basically an edgier version of pokespe, this is basically what happened to the other dexholders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: No matter how small the changes you made in the past, everything will be affected and will change, despite it's from the past or the present.Glimpses of the alternate realities of every region from a fanfic called A Ripple in Time.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 51





	1. The Kanto Region

**Author's Note:**

> So, curiosity got the best of me and decided to write this. It's just a series of drabbles/ficlets/short stories/whatever you call it. It's basically what happened in the other regions when Ruby screwed up the timeline.
> 
> Oh, I forgot to mention: this is based on another existing fic of mine where it involves time travel shenanigans and to torture myself even further, the time travel rules are based on the Flashpoint Paradox. I want to explain it even further but I don't want to spoil the main fic (A Ripple in Time), so, yeah. If you're curious, you can read the main fic [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895197/chapters/47122183). The premise is Ruby used Celebi to travel back in time to change one, certain event in the past and as per Flashpoint Paradox time travel rules, everything is sh*t. But it's your choice if you wanna read it but be wary that this fic assumed you read the first 6 chapters of A Ripple in Time and that's that.
> 
> Lastly, THIS FIC IS UNBETA-ED. Meaning, no one beta read this fic (except Vex but only the first chapter so thank you, Vex uwu) so it's raw as the rawest, stinkiest fish out there even though I proofread/edit this 2374892375 times. :>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is altered. How gravely can the Kanto Region survive?

* * *

Ruby didn't quite remember entering into a time portal like this when Celebi used its powers after the Groudon-Kyogre clash. The place was bright, as he expected, but he didn't recall any rainbow-colored rings as he walked through it. Nonetheless, he tried to shake his head, focusing on the task at hand.

He had a reason why he desperately tried to find Celebi.

He began to grow impatient the deeper he went through this endless tunnel. It felt like he was walking forever. He was about to give up. Maybe this wasn't the right choice. He still had time to change his mind, and yet, he felt like he was so close. So close to changing the past. So close to making Sapphire's life filled with nothing but happiness.

He only took one step before he heard a whisper. The voice seemed familiar, and when he turned around, he saw something that shocked him.

It was Zinnia.

She was hiding in a tree and had a Poke Ball in hand. Ruby knew he had to stop her, for she was responsible for ruining his and Sapphire's childhood.

He gulped, adrenaline ran through his system, making his heart pump faster.

This was his chance.

He slowly moved closer. The closer he moved, the madder got.

Sapphire may have forgiven Zinnia, but he still held a grudge against her. After all, she ordered her Salamence to attack two, young innocent children. He didn't care if the Salamence attacked him, but getting Sapphire involved? He just couldn't completely forgive her.

His hands slowly moved towards Ruru's Poke Ball. His eyes squinted. His eyebrows furrowed. He was mad.

When Zinnia released her Salamence from the Poke Ball, it went on a rampage. Ruby could tell that the Salamence was furious, but at that moment, he was more furious.

"Ruru," he said, gritting his teeth. "use your full power Moonblast on that Salamence!"

* * *

**Kanto Region**

**Viridian Forest**

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Saur, counter it with a Solar Beam!"

Both Pokemon prepared themselves to attack; one opened its mouth and threw scorching flames at its opponent while the other absorbed the sunlight and released a powerful beam towards its foe.

The attacks made contact with one another, causing a bright light that almost blinded the Pokemon's masters.

Green gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. His eyebrows stitched together. The war between Team Rocket and Kanto's trainers had to end whatever it took, even if it meant he had to do it alone.

Kanto had been in a terrible situation ever since Red joined Team Rocket. Red was one of the Kanto Region's most powerful trainers, and knowing he joined this criminal gang made his blood boil like water in a hot kettle.

He could care less about the guy, but he had one of his grandfather's Pokemon! He was certain that it was the asset that assured Team Rocket's victory, and he couldn't just let such things slip his fingers. His grandfather shouldn't have trusted Red with his Pokemon and his Pokedex; it was a huge mistake.

The attack ceased, causing both Pokemon to gasp for breath. Sweat trickled down the Pokemon's bodies.

"Tell me," Green called out, sending another Pokemon out. This time, it was the mythical Pokemon called Mew. "What made you join Team Rocket?"

Red tried to open his mouth but felt a zap on his body, causing him to close his mouth. Saur the Venusaur looked at him, but Red just gave him a smile, reassuring him that he was alright. He remained silent and stared at Green. His eyes were pleading for mercy, but that word wasn't in Green's vocabulary.

"Silence, huh?" Green continued, glaring at Red. He moved his arm to the side. "Mew, go and use Transform!"

The pink Pokemon glowed and transformed into another Pokemon. Red's jaw dropped but he remained silent. He looked at the Venusaur and pointed his hand at the newly transformed Pokemon.

"Sludge Bomb!"

The Grass-Poison type nodded and threw blobs of poison-like bombs at its opponent.

The words increased Green's fury. He could never forgive what Red did to this region and its innocent people. He was the reason why Team Rocket got stronger and more dangerous. "Do you only know how to speak Pokemon moves?! Answer me!"

Red was silent once again, making Green grunt loudly. "Dammit! I said answer me!"

An explosion sounded through the forest, causing the trees to shake. The small blonde girl closed her eyes and her ears. Tears welled up in her eyes as she trembled.

This was not happening. This was not happening. This was nothing but a dream. Nothing but a dream. _A dream... A dream... A dream..._

An explosion was heard, causing her to fall from her hiding spot. Her chest hit a tree branch, making her close her eyes as she spat blood. She thought it was the end of her life until she landed on something soft. She gasped, opening her eyes in the process, and jolted from her position. She looked at the brunette girl smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The blonde refused to speak, but the tears in her eyes started flowing down, making the brunette frown.

"Hey, hey," she hushed. "I know it's scary," she patted the blonde's shoulder, but the girl continued shaking. The brunette bit her lip. This girl must have been dragged into this fight. "Do you need some food and water? I think I have some here."

Yellow took a deep breath. "N...N..." she tried to speak, but she couldn't formulate the words properly.

"It's okay," Blue placed a hand on Yellow's shoulder. "You don't need to speak. My name is Blue and the one who saved you is Jiggly. What's yours?"

"J-Jiggly?" Yellow muttered and looked down, only for her eyes to widen in shock. She was...she was sitting on a Pokemon this whole time?! The thought of it was enough to make her tremble in fear. She couldn't... "A...A..."

"Hmm?" Blue tilted her head. "Did you say something?"

To her surprise, Yellow jumped off from the Wigglytuff and ran away from her. "H-Hey!" Blue yelled, but the blonde didn't turn and just continued running. She was torn; she would either leave the girl in this forest and continue with her original plan in helping Professor Oak's grandson or chase after the girl, abandoning her mission in the process. She shook her head.

She wanted to help, but how come it was this difficult?

Jiggly let out a cry, snapping Blue out of her trance. She followed Jiggly's arm and her eyes widened. The trees of the forest were burning and it was spreading quickly. She held her breath and gulped. She looked at the direction the girl went to then back to the forest fire. She had to choose now before it was too late. She gritted her teeth, clenching the fabric of her clothes.

She didn't have any choice now, did she?

With a breath taken in, she sent out Blastoise, the Pokemon that Professor Oak gave to her, and ordered it to use Hydro Pump to put out the fire.

* * *

Yellow ran as far as she could. She remembered everything. She remembered how that Dratini attacked her inhumanely; the scars on her body proved it. She thought that was the end of her until a trainer named Lance found her and healed her. He said there was nothing to fear, for they were the same. He trained her on how to use her powers on Pokemon so they could do what she wanted, but she often failed.

She was a fiasco because she was scared. Scared that the Pokemon may attack her, or worse: take her life this time.

Kanto became a mess as time passed. Team Rocket became stronger. Its trainers lost their Pokemon due to Team Rocket's stealing and the worst part: gym leaders like Brock, Misty, and Erika, along with a powerful trainer named Red, had joined the team. Red was strong, for he won almost every gym badge of the region. There was a rumour that he lost to the Viridian City Gym Leader which caused him to join Team Rocket, but she didn't pay heed.

All she wanted was a peaceful life.

She sniffed, running faster. Get out of here. Getting out of here. That was her only goal. Even if it meant leaving the person who saved her life, it didn't matter. She just wanted to be away from both humans and Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically:
> 
> \- Red joined Team Rocket
> 
> \- Green caught Mew
> 
> \- Blue was never kidnapped by the masked man
> 
> \- Yellow never met Red and is afraid of Pokemon after the Dratini incident


	2. The Johto Region

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby used Celebi to change one, certain event in the past. How would it affect the Johto Region?

* * *

Gold stopped in his tracks. He gave the bag of groceries to the young woman, who's presumably around his age, and took a step back. He smiled. "You sure do buy lots of Poke Balls, miss."

"Well," the girl with crystal-like eyes smiled, holding the bag closer to her chest. "I wanna catch every Pokemon, so I have to be prepared."

"Ah, I see," Gold grinned. "You must be good at throwing those Poke Balls, then."

Crystal laughed. She was somewhat flattered with his words. It was quite charming now that she thought about it. "I am an expert, so yes. My arms are very powerful."

"Well then," Gold chuckled, bowing at the young woman. "I'm glad I was able to accompany you. Until next time, miss."

Crystal smiled and nodded. "Until next time."

Gold turned around and walked away from Crystal's house. It was a bit far from his home, but it didn't matter. The girl was having a hard time carrying that bag of Poke Balls all by herself, and he couldn't just ignore her. The thought of him helping the girl was enough to bring a smile on his face.

He definitely enjoyed helping others. He couldn't wait to tell his mother about it.

The thought of it made Gold ran faster. He wanted to go home as quickly as he could; his mother may need his help, after all.

Once he took a step in Newbark Town, his eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He gulped.

He didn't recall that there was a Team Rocket member walking freely on the street. What were they doing here?

"Hey, what are _you_ looking at?!" the Team Rocket Grunt complained, his tone was cocky and the smug on his face was clear as crystals. Gold averted his eyes from the man and focused his vision on the ground.

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled meekly. The Team Rocket member grumbled.

"You should be!" he snapped and intentionally bumped his shoulder onto the young man. He walked away from him and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

Gold was silent. His breathing was hasty and his legs were starting to get limp like noodles. That was scary. He heard that Team Rocket took over the Kanto Region and the Johto Region being right next to it was scary. No one was permitted to enter the Kanto Region once they reached the bourders unless they were a member of Team Rocket or someone close to their boss. Even so, he was glad that not a single Team Rocket member stepped into Newbark Town considering how close it was to the Johto Region.

That is, until today.

Like a twig snapping when one stepped on it, Gold realized something he was afraid that may happen.

"MOM!" he yelled, running towards his house. "MOM!" He opened the door of his house, only to see his mom tied up on a chair. There were a few Team Rocket members around the house, catching every baby Pokemon in a net and one with a different uniform and a red hair. His sweat fell from his forehead just by looking into the redhead's silver-like eyes. He gritted his teeth.

That different uniform must mean something, and he could only think of that man as either an admin or worse—their leader.

"Who are you?" the silver-eyed man spat coldly. He stared at him from head to toe.

Gold was never a reckless boy; he was taught to think before he could act. But, in this scenario, he knew words wouldn't stop this man. Without even thinking, his body moved on his own and tackled the redhead down on the ground. He placed both arms on the redhead's wrists and glared at him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Gold stated angrily. His hold on Silver tightened.

"You must be the son," Silver replied, ignoring Gold's remark.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Take him," Silver commanded and four Team Rocket members removed Gold from Silver's grasp. He was later tied in a chair along with his mother, but his eyes never stopped glaring at Silver. How dare they do this to his mom and those baby Pokemon!

"You will pay for this!" Gold growled, as he tried to move his chair closer to Silver but a Team Rocket member smacked his head with a bat. The force made Gold's head bleed once it reached the floor and lose consciousness. Silver just watched Gold's blood leak on the floor while his mother cried for help.

"Get all the baby Pokemon and leave the mother behind. We need to teach this boy a lesson once we reach HQ." Silver commanded and the four Team Rocket members nodded, as his eyes remained on an unconscious Gold.

Whether he was dead or not, he couldn't just let this boy run freely. To think he had guts to stand up on Team Rocket's soon-to-be leader was something rather impressive. He would make a great asset like that trainer named Red from the Kanto Region.

* * *

Red's eyes widened. His new boss wanted him to what? He wished he could speak, but the only words he could utter were commands to his Pokemon. If he spoke other words besides Pokemon moves or anything related to it, the chip in his body may shock him.

And he had enough of it. He went through so much hell just to become a member of Team Rocket despite the fact that he didn't intend to join it in the first place. He only joined because Giovanni defeated him in a Pokemon Battle fair and square. He was forced to join Team Rocket after his defeat. He sighed, folding his arms across his chest as two Team Rocket members dropped a chained boy on the ground. He had messy black hair and gold-colored eyes. From the looks of it, this boy was the same as him: forced to join Team Rocket.

He was guessing that this boy defied Silver's commands, which explained why he was so beat up. He felt bad for the boy.

Red tried to speak. Any word. Any single word. But, he was too frozen to speak. He sighed, shaking his head and just approached the boy. The boy didn't pay heed when Red placed his hand on his back. He just glared at Silver.

"Keep on glaring at me or we'll torture your mother, and we know you wouldn't like that," Silver warned, making Gold avert his eyes at him. "Discipline him, Red." the redhead said, before leaving the two alone in the terrace.

Silver didn't understand why he was so cold lately. Usually, he would just do what his father told him to do as Team Rocket's future boss, but doing things out of his father's commands was new to him. He accepted his fate of being Team Rocket's future leader once he was rescued from the Masked Man, but was this what he really wanted?

Silver shook his head, punching the wall.

He chose this. It was his fate to be Team Rocket's future leader and there was nothing else ahead of him other than this road.

"Son," Giovanni came in and smiled at him. "Our next target is Goldenrod City," he approached his son and removed his fist on the wall. "Are you ready?"

A moment of silence passed. Silver only lowered his head and clenched his fist. He looked at his father's eyes. He knew what he had to do. "It's my destiny to do this, so, of course, father."

Giovanni smirked proudly. "I'm so proud of you, my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I despise how this chapter started and no matter how many times I've written it, I just couldn't change it into something I'm really satisfied with. The beginning was the most "okay" version but not something I will call "good". Also, it's hard to fit Crystal into this so she just made a cameo. :/
> 
> Ideas are easy to come up with but it all comes down with the plot and how will you incorporate that idea into the plot. It's difficult. It's tough. It's hard. God, I hate myself.
> 
> So, basically:
> 
> \- Gold never went on that journey. He's a responsible guy and a gentleman (*laughs in Spanish*)
> 
> \- Crystal never fell off from that cliff. She doesn't work at the orphanage. Basically no leg momma (Honestly, this is probably the most normal idea I've had)
> 
> \- Silver accepted his fate and becomes the next leader of Team Rocket. He is not a weebo (I will never forgive myself for coming up with this. We need weebo Silver...)
> 
> Shoutout to one of my twitter mutuals, whose name I forgot (I hate that I'm bad with names) for stating that Silver could be Red's future boss. I actually posted the whole changes in the dexholders' lives/personality on twitter and that's how they dropped the reply.


	3. The Sinnoh Region

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is altered. How much has changed in the Sinnoh Region?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for the feedback! It means a lot!

* * *

Attacks clashing on one another could be heard from Twinleaf Town. A breath was taken out. It inhaled then exhaled. One last breath was all it took for a Luxray to pass out and fell on the ground with a thud. Sweat trickled the boy's forehead. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Dammit," he cursed, returning his Pokemon back to its Poke Ball.

A sigh was heard. The boy looked up to meet his father's eyes. "You're not yet ready."

His eyes widened. "B-But—"

The father shook his head. "I know what you're gonna say, but my answer is no. You're not yet ready to go on a journey."

"Dammit, dad!" Pearl yelled, making his father turn around. He rose an eyebrow while watching his son tightened his entire body. "I have three Pokemon with me already and I can travel to Jubilife City on my own! When will you give your blessings and let me go on an actual journey?!"

His father was silent for a moment, but Pearl knew what his father's answer was. What was the point of explaining it in the first place?

He scoffed. "Dammit."

"Call me daddy and let's see if we can discuss this after dinner."

Pearl furrowed his eyebrows. He shook his head. "Dad, I'm being serious!"

His father was quiet once again. A few moments passed, he went inside the house, leaving his angry son behind.

Pearl grunted, sitting on the ground. He looked at his Luxray's Poke Ball. He frowned. "Sorry, buddy. Looks like we need to either train harder or get out of here without my dad's blessing. I've been dying to get out of this town and start my journey," He bit his lip, placing the Poke Ball back in his pocket. As he was about to lay down on the grass, he heard a snicker. Knowing that familiar tone, he stitched his eyebrows together, forcing himself to not turn around and face the _jerkamon_ , also known as his neighbor, Diamond.

Diamond was Pearl's least favorite person. It didn't help that his house was right next to his too, making them neighbors and giving him no options but to socialize with him if they ever crossed paths. Diamond recently moved to Twinleaf Town three months ago and while they were of the same age, Pearl didn't like him. He could state many reasons why he disliked Diamond. He was a jerk, a know-it-all, a food thief (he caught him stealing some berries from the tree in his backyard and he doubted he had permission from his parents), and just annoying in general. He thought he could be friends with him but his behavior threw him off.

He did notice that Diamond's head could be in the clouds sometimes, which made him look like an innocent person, but it didn't change the fact that he was the person he wanted to avoid for the rest of his life.

Now that he thought about it, maybe Diamond was the reason why he was such in a hurry to leave the town; he had enough of him.

"That really sucks," Diamond stated, sitting a few feet from him. He grabbed a rice ball and started munching it loudly, irking Pearl even further.

Pearl groaned, moving away from him and still refusing to look at him. Looking at him would just worsen his day. "The hell do you want?"

Diamond continued munching his food. After a few moments, he swallowed it and grabbed a bottle of berry juice. "Saw your battle. It sucks that you lost. Not that I expect you to win but damn, that must've felt really stinky, eh?"

Pearl was tempted to reply back with all the sarcasm he could muster but he was trying to control himself. He shouldn't say anything. Diamond was just a troll—a clown—and the best way to avoid these kinds of people was to ignore them.

_Ignore is a bliss. Ignorance is a bliss._ Pearl repeated, trying to calm himself and stop himself from responding.

Diamond burped and Pearl thought that was very rude of him. "You really wanna get out of this town, huh?"

No response came from Pearl. He would never try to engage a conversation with him. _Never._

"Too bad you can't leave since you kept on losing," Diamond stood up and Pearl thought he just crossed the line. "Might as well work from home or something."

Pearl breathed, calming himself. He stood up. "Thanks for the advice," he stated coldly and stomped back to his house with his fists clenched. He didn't need to state the obvious. He knew he could do better. He would show him.

* * *

Platinum let out a sigh, as the slot machine rolled some random images on its screen. She looked at her wallet and gulped.

It was empty.

Now how could she go back home? She could ride on her Rapidash, but it's dangerous to go home alone at night. She breathed, returning her wallet back in her pocket. She couldn't control her gambling. She knew her family was suffering financially, but she couldn't help but to gamble and gamble and gamble. Why did she do this? She just wanted to escape from her problems. Gambling often made her feel better. Gambling always made her forget real life, and honestly, she would like to gamble forever.

Her family wasn't like this; they used to be the richest people in the Sinnoh Region, but things happened, her father refused to tell it, and they were having financial issues. They couldn't pay their bills on time, they couldn't eat three decent meals a day, and they have to sell their mansion just to pay their expenses.

She shook her head and stood up. There wasn't anything she could do anyway. Her father was too prideful to ask for help and her mother was pregnant which meant she mustn't work. At least, that's what her father wanted.

She took a breath and walked out of the gambling area. She sent out of her Rapidash and walked along with it into the woods. She stopped after a few steps. There was a pair of tired bluish-eyes staring at her. She gulped.

"Who are you?" she asked, ignoring the proper manners she learned.

"I'm sorry," the man came into the view as Platinum observed him. He seemed to be in his forties judging by his appearance. What was a man doing here in the woods at a time like this? "My name is Cyrus and it's odd to see a young lady walking to the woods. May I walk with you? That way, I'll know that you went home safely."

Platinum gulped. She didn't trust this man but his eyes were making it seem like his intentions were good. Maybe she could trust him, but he had to pass a test first. "That would be very nice but I don't have money to pay you for your kindness."

The man chuckled. "It's not always about the money," He smiled. "I understand if you don't trust me but you have a Pokemon with you. If I did anything that seemed suspicious to you, then don't hesitate to toast my skin like marshmallows. Deal?"

Platinum looked at her Rapidash then at Cyrus. She bobbed her head. "Alright. I agree, but don't walk right next to me."

Cyrus nodded. "As you wish."

It was an awkward walk now that Platinum think about it, but she preferred this. At least, the man was keeping his word to take her home safely. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat.

"Don't you find the world fascinating?" Cyrus suddenly asked, making Platinum confused. She opted to just listen to him. Maybe he was just rambling. "I always admire the world and I wonder if we could make it better."

There wasn't something to admire about this world if Platinum would state her opinion. Her world was crumbling and gambling was her only way of escape. What nonsense was this man blabbering about?

"I heard the Berlitzs were once rich people but you overfund your Rayquaza project in Hoenn and many other projects the family head refused to state."

Platinum stopped in her tracks while Rapidash and Cyrus did the same. She turned around. "How did you know my family was once rich?"

Cyrus smiled. It wasn't creepy, surprisingly; it was genuine. Platinum felt weird. Shouldn't this be the part where he threatened her life or something? "Your family is known throughout Sinnoh even under financial crisis."

Platinum couldn't breathe. "Who...are you?"

Cyrus continued to smile. "I'm Cyrus. The CEO of the Galatic Company."

Her eyes widened in shock. When her family went into a financial crisis, the new richest man in all of Sinnoh was named Cyrus. He was also a CEO of a company. She didn't know what his company does exactly but she heard they've been trying to make the world a 'better' place. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm offering you money to help me with my goal. We're here to make the world a better place. The more people who could help us, the better."

'Money' was the keyword that Platinum needed to join.

But, she didn't know that things would end up terribly.

Cyrus was a gentleman. He cared about the people and the Pokemon around him. One day, however, something in him changed. He viewed the world as a beautiful place despite its flaws but now saw it as a filthy place and it needed to restart, for people's 'spirits' and 'emotions' were ruining the world's beauty.

She thought he was crazy and told him that she didn't sign up for this, but she noticed he was starting to be nihilistic. He threw all of his beliefs away and just focused on finding the legendary Pokemon: Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and even Arceus. His ambitions were delusional and she couldn't understand what she would do now. She only worked with him to gain money but now...she wasn't certain.

"We will create a new world," Cyrus stopped in his tracks. "This world is filthy. I cannot stand it any longer. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rice ball? More like jelly-filled donuts...haha...haha...
> 
> Really trying to make it seem like Cyrus is a good guy turned bad. Kinda like the opposite of what happened in DP.
> 
> Literally, the least favorite one I've written which explains why I'm procrastinating to update this.
> 
> Basically:
> 
> \- Diamond and Pearl weren't friends. They're not a comedic duo and didn't meet Platinum [cries]
> 
> \- Platinum's family is in financial crisis [:pensive:]


	4. The Unova Region

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is altered. How would this affect the Unova Region?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Lack-Two/Blake/Rachel = Rakutsu and Whi-Two/Whitley = Faitsu because I'm in the mood to write their name that way :'D

* * *

It was a wonderful, normal day in the Unova Region. Well, at least in Rakutsu's perspective. This day was just another day at the Trainer's School. He would go and study everything he needed to know about Pokemon and battling, and basically, that was it.

Nothing exciting. Nothing crazy. Everything was just _normal_.

Or, so he thought.

Rakutsu opened his eyes. He saw the students hiding under their desks, as his teacher was battling a young girl in a gray hooded outfit with a P sign carved in her outfit. From the looks of it, she seemed to be his age. She had brunette hair tied in two buns on both sides. He gulped, as he watched the battle unfold right in his very eyes.

He remained silent, nonetheless. He watched an Excadrill fight an Emboar. Despite its appearance, the Excadrill was quick to dodge the Emboar's attacks. He gulped. He was just a student in this regular, old, boring school. Why on earth was it being attacked?!

"Damnit," his teacher cussed, holding his breath. "How could a student of mine be a member of Team Plasma?"

And that's when it hit Rakutsu. He shook his head, looking closer at the girl. His eyes widened in shock.

"Fa...Faitsu?!" he stated, his surprised tone made his teacher turn to look at him.

"Rakutsu, get out of here while you still can!"

Faitsu just looked at her former classmate. From his trembling body and the fear in his eyes, it looked like he wouldn't move from his spot soon. She had to finish her mission now. "Look at your opponent when you're battling them, _teacher_!"

The teacher's eyes widened. Before he knew it, his Excadrill was knocked out and the Poke Ball in his hand was taken away from it. The Emboar jumped and stood beside Faitsu, giving her the Poke Ball.

"Good work," she complimented the Fire-Fighting type whilst the Pokemon nodded in approval. She returned the Excadrill in its Poke Ball and looked at it, holding the Poke Ball tightly. She took a deep breath. "Don't worry," she said in a kind tone. The Excadrill somewhat felt at peace in her voice. "You're in a safe place now. Team Plasma will liberate you from this madness."

 _Team...Plasma...?_ Rakutsu thought, watching Faitsu leave the classroom and his teacher frantically finding his phone. He clenched his fists. He couldn't do anything. And he called himself a future Pokemon Trainer. _Curse this...! Curse this!_

"Curse this!" White threw the papers away from her desk and placed her hands on her head, clenching it. She gritted her teeth, letting her frustration build up in her. "Curse this...and I thought I had a chance to let BW Agency succeed."

She dropped her hands, standing up from her seat. She turned on the television, hoping to get her mind off things.

Everything she did for the BW Agency was all for naught. She started this business because she had a dream, but that dream would stay in her head, unfortunately. The Tepig fiasco caused this business to fail miserably. There was a miscommunication and instead of bringing a male _and_ female Tepig, she only brought one of them. Things continued going downhill after that. The Pokemon Musical was unsuccessful, draining the budget of her company, people quitting their jobs, and now, she was all alone to bring her company to the top. She was a disgrace. Her dream was a disgrace. She thought she could handle it, but she couldn't.

She sighed, her eyes finally looking at the television screen. She forgot that today's the final match of the Pokemon League. She wasn't interested in Pokemon Battling that much, but she needed something to keep her mind off things. And this was the best she could find for now. She paid close attention to the participants. One had a brunet hair and another had a green-colored hair. The screen in the stadium showed that both trainers were down to their last Pokemon. Maybe she could talk to the winner once this was all over. Maybe they could help bring the BW Agency back to the top.

"Today's the day every Pokemon will be liberated," the man with green hair stated nonchalantly. "Watch me, father. Our dream will come true soon enough, even if it took us an additional two years to finish this."

"Well, I dream of winning the Pokemon League! It took me two years to get here and I'm not gonna let it all go to waste!" the boy replied, glaring at his opponent. He had no idea what this green-haired man meant and he didn't care what it was; all that mattered now was for him to win this battle and become the Champion. He worked so hard to get here and he was close to achieving his dream.

Two years. It took him two years to get where he was now. He knew it was it his fault for breaking the Pokedexes Professor Juniper gave to him and his friends, Cheren and Bianca, so the punishment he received was to help Professor Juniper whenever she called him, no questions asked. He hated that his journey was delayed because of it, but he wasn't going to run away and be irresponsible for the trouble he created. Besides, he owed the professor for letting him go on this journey and that was his way of repaying his debt.

Black clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He stood up straight. He would win no matter what the cost. "Bo, let's do this!" he yelled, almost every people watching the performance covered their ears from the excessive noise.

The Emboar puffed air out from its nose, signaling its trainer that it was ready.

Their foe just smiled and closed his eyes. "Very well, then, I shall release my final Pokemon."

N grabbed a Poke Ball from his pocket. He looked at it for a moment. "Reshiram, just one more battle and this will be all over. I promise you," he reassured, sending out the powerful legendary Pokemon, Reshiram.

Black's mouth fell. That Pokemon looked familiar, but why?

"Reshiram, let's go!" N commanded his Pokemon and the Fire-Dragon typed roared.

Black shook his head. "Let's start with a Focus Punch!"

"Fusion Flare!"

The Pokemon prepared their attacks and hit each other in a flash.

There were a few moments until the Emboar fell on the ground. And before the host could announce the winner, the screen turned black. White looked around, checking if it was a power shortage, but all the lights were on. She concluded it must be a technical error in the Pokemon League. She was about to stand up until the screen showed the winner of the Pokemon League, looking at the camera with emotionless eyes.

_"Today, every Pokemon in Unova will be liberated."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was okay, I guess. I tried to make both stuff happened in BW and B2W2 even though it can be a bit farfetched, but yeah.
> 
> Basically:
> 
> \- Black never met White and wasn't stoned. [poor baby ;;;]
> 
> \- White never met Black and her business is in peril. [R-I-P]
> 
> \- Rakutsu is just a regular kid from the Trainer's School. Not a child soldier. [He's finally a normal child!]
> 
> \- Faitsu is still with Team Plasma but is aware of what they're doing and decided to just go along with them. [Faitsu, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO]


	5. The Kalos Region

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lives seemed fine in an outsider's perspective, but the result of altering the time didn't actually give them the happy life they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to khun! This chapter wouldn't be possible without her! :D

* * *

" _And the winner for this Rhyhorn race is none other than Yvonne Gabena!"_

_"You saw it, folks. The winner of the Junior Cup for the tenth time—holy moly! Such talent, such skill! Our winner is none other than our defending champion, X!"_

The hosts of each event stated vigorously, as the crowd cheered wildly. Each respective stadium reverberated with loud noises that the whole Kalos Region could almost hear.

Y hopped off her Rhyhorn, Rhyrhy, once it stopped in its tracks. She released a breath and removed her helmet. She wiped off the sweat trickling down her forehead and looked at the crowd. The audience was cheering wildly, like a pack of wild Mightyena watching their fellow Mightyena fight. She looked at her Rhyhorn, who was giving her a smile. She reciprocated the gesture and patted the rock creature. After a few pets, she grabbed something in her pocket and gave the Rhyhorn a treat.

The crowd continued cheering and whistling as if the winner wasn't announced a minute ago. Y ignored it, however, and walked back to the stadium's resting area, only to be blocked by the paparazzi. Her lips puckered for a scowl, as she breathed.

"Miss Yvonne," one of the reporters asked, shoving the microphone a tad too close to her face. "How would you describe your victory?"

Y blinked. Her eyes wandered around to find her mother, hoping to shove the media away, but couldn't find her. She gulped. "Uhh, well..."

* * *

X closed the door in his room and released a breath. He then placed his Poke Balls in the healing machine provided in the room as he sat on the chair. He caught a glimpse of his hair from the mirror and laughed. He wasn't surprised it was this messy; that last battle was intense and the media didn't help it either. His smile faded, however, for a thought he tried so hard to bury in the depths of his mind suddenly popped. His eyes slowly moved to the tiled floor.

He had a love-hate relationship with the paparazzi. He remembered when he won the Junior Championship for the first time: there were a lot of them; they probably dominated the whole street as far as he could remember. Though he couldn't recall how he was able to survive with the number of people. Yet, he was glad that it was all over. TV people these days were a lot, but it wasn't that worse nowadays.

He stood up from his seat and grabbed the Poke Balls in the healing machine. He smiled at his fully-healed team. "You all did a great job today, everyone," he congratulated his team. "Let's wait for mom and dad to pick us up."

The Pokemon in his Poke Ball nodded, making the child prodigy grin. He returned to sit on the chair.

He had to be honest: moving the Kalos was new to him. He didn't expect to be the long-time champion with lots of fans. Many wanted to be his friends, and he may be polite and let them be his friend, he felt like they only wanted to be friends with him because of his skills and fame. Sure, the gifts he often received were nice, especially whenever they drop them to his house at Lumiose City, but still, it would be nice to have friends who actually liked him for who he was.

He shook his head. Well, his team were also his friends. It wasn't that bad, right?

"Maybe," he muttered. His Pokemon gave him a confused look. "Oh," His hands gesticulated. "I'm just talking to myself, that's all," He chuckled but his Pokemon only replied with a blink. He sighed and scratched his head. "Okay, okay, you got me. I'm just...wondering if I ever have any real friends outside of you guys."

The Pokemon looked at each other. They...didn't know how to respond with that.

* * *

Y closed the door in her room and puffed a breath. She took a glance at it then proceeded to jump in her bed with her face falling first. She grunted.

She won. Her mother was proud of her, but why did she feel empty?

Well, she would only be lying to herself if she didn't know the exact reason.

She wasn't fond of Rhyhorn Racing. She dreamt of soaring into the skies as a Sky Trainer, but she never had the courage to do so. Did she regret being a Rhyhorn Racer, though? She probably did, but she was only doing this whole racing agenda because of her mother. Besides not being brave to chase her dreams, she didn't want to disappoint her mother. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a Sky Trainer in the first place. Maybe...Maybe she belonged to the ground.

She turned around, her eyes were now staring at the ceiling. Wouldn't it be wonderful if she were actually working hard to achieve her dreams? She was getting sick and tired of going back on the race track. She undoubtedly loved her partner, Rhyrhy, but she felt like her Rhyhorn deserved a better partner who was really interested in racing from the very beginning.

She sat up on the bed. Maybe she was overthinking things...

Y decided to ignore her thoughts as usual and just grabbed the remote. She opened the TV.

The news channel was on and the reporter was reporting her success. She opted to ignore it and turn off the TV. But, just as she was about to, people with red jumpsuit uniforms were being interviewed. She didn't pay much attention to it, as usual, and turned the TV off for good.

She hopped off her bed to go to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. She saw her mother watching the same TV channel. The same lunatics were still on television, but she heard some words like ' _Team Flare'_ and ' _We will save the chosen people of Kalos'_. It sounded ridiculous if she was going to state her opinion.

Once the glass was full, she chugged on the milk until the power ran out. She placed her glass of milk down and grumbled.

"Great," she muttered then flinched when she heard Pokemon cries with people screaming outside. "What the?" She looked at her mom, who seemed to be very confused as well.

The screaming was getting louder as time passed by. It was scaring Y, but Grace paid no heed.

"It's probably another prankster. The kids these days are getting stubborn," she reassured her daughter and opened the door. The scenery outside made Y's eyes widened in fear.

People were screaming whilst running away to save their precious lives. The houses were destroyed, and the most shocking cause was two gigantic creatures—a flying creature and a deer-like one and both seemed to be Kalos' legendary Pokemon. They were fighting each other and the ruckus they were calling were tearing down the streets, the houses, and the trees. The odd part was the fact that the leaves of the trees lost its bright green color whilst the tree bark became brittle every time the flying creature was around it. It immediately regained its vibrant color, however, whenever the deer-like creature made contact with it.

Y heard about these stories from school, but she didn't know it could also happen during the present times. She gulped, as her body started trembling and later became too frozen to move. She could hear her mother's cries, but she was too stunned to move a finger. It didn't take long until Xerneas and Yveltal reached their house and destroyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alola chapter is gonna take a while since 1. I'm busy with franticshipping week and 2. I have no idea what should I do with it. Part of me is like showing what happened in the region and do some other things with Sun and Moon but we'll see. But, yeah, thank you again for the feedback in the previous chapter. It means a lot. :D
> 
> Basically:
> 
> \- X isn't traumatized/depressed [He's finally a happy boy,,,it's what he deserves,,,,but not really happy happy,,, :'>]
> 
> \- Y followed her mother's footsteps and is a Rhyhorn racer [Girl, follow your dreams!!!]


	6. The Alola Region

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alola Region seemed to have a problem that none of the locals were aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while. I had a massive writer's block in the Alola chapter even though I read all of Pokespe SM/USUM. I guess it's the most difficult for me since it has so many possibilities.
> 
> Although, I have to admit that this is the WEIRDEST entry. It's not something someone would see, I guess? This is my best interpretation and if anyone has a better interpretation, I'm listening and I'll probably write one based on it since this wouldn't suffice.
> 
> Anyway, this is not beta read, yada yada yada, yada, you know the drill.

* * *

Moon couldn't remember every detail about her biological family; all she knew that her mother sold her to Wicke just to feed her biological father and sister. She was five at that time, so that probably explained why she couldn't remember anything else besides that one, stormy night.

Her mother left her with Wicke and never returned as the years passed by. Every time she thought of her mother, Wicke was the one she would remember the most. Wicke eventually became one of the most trusted employees in the Aether Foundation. Through that connection, Moon met Gladion and Lillie. They hit it off immediately to the point where every time she thought of her older sister, Gladion and Lillie were the first ones that she could think of instead.

Moon was part of the Aether Foundation, helping Pokemon and nature thrive like there was no tomorrow. She was technically an employee since her adoptive mother was one, but she often found herself spending time with Gladion and Lillie.

"Sorry!" a voice snapped out of her trance. Blinking, she saw a boy about her age approaching her. She rose an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, as the boy nodded.

"Yeah," he smiled brightly and oddly enough, his smile reminded her of a Litten. "Aren't you an Aether employee?"

Moon didn't know how to answer. She technically was, but Wicke always tells her that she shouldn't work and let the adults handle such a thing. "Well, I guess you can say that."

"Good!" the boy chirped and grabbed her wrist, taking her closer to the beach. "My name is Sun, by the way! You are?"

Moon barely nodded. She was confused at the boy's sudden hospitality and cheerful aura. "Moon."

"Nice to meetcha, Moon!" Sun stopped in his tracks and removed his hand. He grabbed the Pyukumuku and showed it to her. "These little guys need a home to stay since they've been bugging people here on the beach. How about the Aether foundation give them a place to stay that will benefit everybody?"

Moon sighed. Clearly, this boy didn't know how things work. "Surely, the Aether Foundation could've handled this before so why are you making me do this now?"

Sun dropped the Pyukumuku on the ground. "I said it, didn't I? It'll benefit everybody if these bad boys—"

"Yo, Sun!" a voice called and approached them. They turned around to see the Trial Captain of Po Town, Guzma, approaching them. "Your grandaddy is lookin' for ya!"

"Uh-oh," Sun moved his left leg backwards. "Gotta scram, see ya!" He moved his other leg and dashed away from Guzma. The young Trial Captain grumbled and shook his head.

"That rascal," He laughed and turned to look at Moon. "Yo, little Moonie," He gave her a warm smile. " Y'should go back to the Aether House. My boys and I can take care of that rich boy."

Moon gave him a confused look. "Rich boy?"

Guzma laughed and bobbed his head. "Didn'tcha hear? He's Aether's business partner's grandson. Important little dude."

"Oh," was all Moon could reply and she watched Guzma run after Sun. Moon looked around the beach. It was peaceful despite some tourists freaking out from the Pyukumuku. She breathed and walked towards the Aether House.

Moon didn't know how it happened, but the house exploded and flames engulfed the whole structure. Her heart rate increased from its normal pace to an incredibly fast one. If Wicke were there, she didn't know what she would do.

She couldn't control herself. Every fiber of her being sprinted towards the Aether House and when she was almost there, a police officer blocked her. It was Superintendent Nanu of the International Police. His face was stoic as ever and she didn't know he was capable of having emotions until now.

"I'll make sure Wicke is safe," he reassured the young girl and went to the burning building.

Moon tried looking for someone, anyone, but all she saw were shocked Aether Foundation employees. Some of them got out of the fire on time. Some were helping their injured co-workers whilst some were panicking. Moon could feel herself swallowing the lump in her throat. She searched everywhere. No Wicke. No Gladion. No Lillie. There weren't even signs of Ms. Lusamine and Mr. Mohn everywhere.

All her life, Moon was separated from her family and she wasn't going to let that happen now. She looked to the left, then at the right. Biting her lip, she ran towards the Aether House being enveloped by flames but a pair of strong arms stopped her from doing so.

"Whoa there," Guzma carried her like she was nothing. "Ya can't go in there, little gal!"

For the first time, tears fell from Moon's eyes. "B-But Wicke—"

"Police Nanu'll save her, I promise," Guzma reassured and put her down. "Ya'll worry Wicke more if ya go inside the burnin' house. Be patient. I promise she—"

"Mr. Sun, no!"

Guzma's eyes widened when he saw Sun entering the Aether House. He gritted his teeth and removed his glasses. "Dammit!" he cussed. "Stay here, little Moon. Imma get little Sun outta there!" he exclaimed and followed Sun.

* * *

From afar, a person removed his helmet. He looked intently at the burning building and smirked. He never felt so satisfied until now. "I believe we got them," he said, his voice was blazing with anger and satisfaction. It was an odd combination, but he was living with it.

"And how is burning a building filled with people solve this, Dulse?" Zossie asked, giggling at how large the fire was. It was filled with heat and light, something the Ultra Megalopolis lacked.

"We're removing their leaders, like they did with Captain Phyco," Dulse replied while chuckling menacingly. "Call this as our little revenge...best serve hot."

Zossie laughed. "Right," she remarked, letting out another chortle. "Can't we just use the blinding one to steal their light so we can return Ultra Megalopolis to normal?"

Dulse shook his head. "This world slaughtered Captain Phyco and they will suffer first before they lose their only source of light and life."

Zossie opened her mouth. "Ooh," she cooed. "Well, they _do_ deserve it," she commented with another giggle.

Dulse nodded. He watched the Aether House slowly turned into ashes. Firetrucks started getting closer to the structure, along with some Aether employees sending out their Water-Type Pokemon. Dulse snickered. Even if they put out the fire, it would be too late. Everyone inside that building would've been dead. They deserve it, for they killed Captain Phyco.

All Captain Phyco wanted was to share the light of this world to Ultra Megalopolis, but in exchange, they took his life. The people in this world were nothing but monsters. Filthy, disgusting monsters. What he was doing was just his and the Ultra Recon Squad's revenge against these pests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said: WEIRDEST entry. If anyone has better interpretations, I'm ready to listen.
> 
> But, basically:
> 
> \- Ever since Cyrus became crazy, the Berlitz returned from poverty and to feed themselves, Mrs. Berlitz sold Moon to Wicke (I know, WEIRD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY MIND)
> 
> \- Sun is a typical troublemaker, basically. His grandfather didn't die and became business partners with the Aether Foundation instead
> 
> \- Guzma's speech patterns was inspired by Beat's from The World Ends With You [Please play and stream TWEWY ;-;]
> 
> \- [We don't talk about Faba dsfjkds]
> 
> But basically, the Ultra Recon Squad are the bad guys. I still don't understand their motives so I'll probably replay my Ultra Sun copy if I'm the mood. ^^;
> 
> I might make a Galar chapter once we get to have more chapters from Pokespe Sword and Shield!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/TheCEOofRuSa) or [ instagram](https://instagram.com/cap_cavern) if you wanna see me tweet franticshipping daily or pokespe memes or just basically talk to me. I don't bite. ;v;
> 
> My discord is Cap#9187 and honestly, I have no idea why I'm giving away my social media. Whoops. :' )


End file.
